


The Devil and the Doctor

by amelia_petkova



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth loves horror movies. Watching <i>The Exorcist</i> does not improve Bones's opinion of religion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil and the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or The Exorcist.

"I find it highly unlikely that a toy could possess an adolescent girl."

"It's not a _toy_ , Bones, it's an Ouija Board. And she's possessed by the Devil," Booth said.

Bones took another handful of candy corn. "That's just as unlikely. Even if there were some sort of ultimate evil—"

"And there is."

"—why would he care about a teenager?"

"Because he's the _Devil_. That's the way it works."

They sat on the couch in Booth's apartment, lights turned off and several pounds of candy between them, watching the possessed Regan walk backwards down the stairs.

Bones pointed a finger at the screen. "There is no way she could do that. It would permanently damage her spine and her wrists could never stand that kind of treatment."

"Special effects, Bones. Do you hate the movie that much?"

"I don't hate it. I find it a fascinating depiction of what people find to be frightening and the imagined power of the Catholic Church."

"Bones!" He paused the movie. "I didn't invite you to watch horror movies with me just so that you could bash my religion."

"You're the one who picked the movie," she said.

He glared at her. "For your information, this movie is based on true events."

"'Based on!' That means it's still fiction. And knowing the entertainment industry, that means a minimum of the information in this film is accurate to your supposed true events."

"Just hold off on the priests, all right? They're the good guys in this movie. And exorcisms do too work."

"You don't really believe that."

"Does it sound like I'm joking?"

Bones sighed. "Fine. Can we get back to watching the movie now? You said there's projectile vomiting coming up. I want to see it."

Booth grinned and pressed 'Play.' "You're gonna love that part." He unwrapped a mini Kit-Kat.

"Where did all this candy come from anyway?" Bones asked.

"One of the best things about Halloween is that all the candy is on sale. You can't have this holiday without candy," Booth said.

They watched the movie in agreeable silence for a little while longer.

"Why does being possessed by the Devil mean that her head is able to turn around without breaking her neck?"

"Happy Halloween, Bones."


End file.
